<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Christmas by spiralxshock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318782">A Quiet Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock'>spiralxshock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cobymeppo Holiday Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Modern AU, just somethin short n sweet for the holidays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:36:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coby and Helmeppo have a quiet moment together on Christmas, and think about what the day has in store for them. (Written fror Xmas 2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cobymeppo Holiday Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Helmeppo sighed as he hung up his coat in the townhouse’s small closet, thankful to be back inside. He’d already known they’d be having an unusually quiet Christmas given the snow their usual guests were getting, but with a foot and counting of their own snow, it seemed he and Coby wouldn’t be going out much either. Even clearing out in front of the garage had been a chore he’d quickly given up on. It wasn’t like the snow was going to be stopping anytime soon anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He all but dragged himself up the stairs and into their living room, all but collapsing onto the sofa as Coby poked his head out from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any luck clearing it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ll just do it when it actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>stops</span>
  </em>
  <span> snowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coby came into the room, mug in each hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helmeppo just responded with a noncommittal groan, resting an arm over his face. It was only a few seconds before he heard the sound of mugs being put down and a weight settled against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame nobody could make it this year. I know Tashigi lives pretty far away, but I was hoping at least Smoker, Hina and Drake could be here. But it’ll be nice to have a quiet Christmas for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just gave a disapproving hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you don’t like quiet Christmases?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had what you’d consider a ‘quiet Christmas’ since… You know.” A shudder went through him and he wrapped his arms around Coby’s torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Drake, Smoker and Hina had taken him in things were fine. Loud. Distracting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fun.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But before? When it had just been him and Morgan? Even after so long, thinking about it was painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we can make our own noise if it’ll make you feel better. Put on a movie, play some games. I know we usually wait until after dinner so the others have time to get here but we can always do gifts early this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helmeppo grinned and buried his face in the crook of Coby’s neck, unable to hide the smile now spreading across his face. The other’s hand came up, fingers running through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want to see what I got you this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok! You caught me!” Coby laughed, turning his head to kiss Helmeppo’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. It might be quiet this year, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet. It could be whatever they wanted it to be. And for once, Helmeppo found himself looking forward to what the rest of the day would bring.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>